Shoko
Shoko, also called the "Ghost Lady", is an undead character in Adventure Time. She was once a thief who is assigned by the Bath Boy Gang to steal the teen Princess Bubblegum's amulet but died to fall in a river while attempting to steal it in the night. Shoko then became a ghost known by Finn as "The Ghost Lady" and first debut in "The Creeps". She is voiced by Isabelle Fuhrman. History Past (As a humanoid) Shoko was mutilated and abandoned by her parents at a young age which resulted in her taking the path as a common criminal. She only has one arm because her parents sold her right arm for a laptop before dropping her at a dojo to increase her fighting skills promising to return. However, Shoko's parents never came back which has caused many conflicting emotions for Shoko. She later befriended a tiger and the two began to roam the lands of Ooo in search of work. In "The Vault" Finn Has a dream about Shoko. He opens the vault to find out that it was his past life. Shoko was under the employ of the Bath Boy Gang to steal Princess Bubblegum's amulet. But before she could steal it, she fell into a river of toxic waste and turned into the creature that Finn saw. She's able to crawl into Finn's future tree house before dying and eventually being reincarnated into Finn. Personality Shoko seems to be very responsible for her age but due to her parents' neglect, and she decided to live the life of a thief. Even though Shoko commits evil deeds, she still feels guilty for the problems she causes which is shown when she cries as she struggles to fight her emotions so she can steal Princess Bubblegum's amulet. Appearance Formerly (Alive) Shoko was a humanoid who was notable for having one arm, the other being removed and left as a stump. She had long, black hair about knee-length, lime green skin and bright yellow eyes. In addition, she gains a mechanical arm from Princess Bubblegum like the Farmworld Finn. Her outfit consisted of a gray dress and flats and a teal scarf. She is also equipped with a dagger that is typically strapped to her chest. Currently Shoko's ghost form, known as the Ghost Lady", has light greyish-blue skin with scale-like lumps and long, green seaweed-like hair. Her neck is unusually long. Her scales are light blue, her irises are black, and her pupils shine red. Interestingly, her appearance differs from the most of the other Ghosts in the series, who are all less colorful and more smoothly shaped. Her design is also similar to a Japanese style ghost. In the castle in Sky Witch before the top floor, there is a picture of a blue-ish green woman with long orange hair hugging a mutant bull. Whether when a woman in the pictures is the ghost in life is remains to be seen. Powers and Abilities Shoko, as "The Ghost Lady", can phase through a wall, which was preceded by a ripple effect on the space and a humming sound. Her green hair grew to fill the library that Finn was hiding in as if trying to reach him. She also may have been able to tear holes through the floorboarding, move a chair, and summon crows from a painting while either offscreen or invisible, but it is possible that other ghosts in the house could have been responsible. Gallery 640px-Castlemonster.png|Finn sees Ghost Lady for the first time. Ghost Lady with Finn.PNG|Haunting Finn in his dreams. Notice how Finn looks like a small child. 640px-Maja's Junk Room.png|Ghost Lady pictured in Maja's junk room in "Sky Witch." Shoko1.JPG|Shoko in the past 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-21h15m20s192.png|Shoko's skeletal remains. 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-21h06m23s199.png|Princess Bubblegum and Shoko 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-21h15m04s41.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-20h59m37s233.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Mongers Category:Humanoid Category:Mutated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Youkai Category:Immortals